Out of Reach
by Lafilleaushort
Summary: Guilt, fears and pain. All of those Aria couldn't handle anymore. She felt the need to leave in order to protect the one she trully love from her destructive thoughts. An Ezria story. (Takes place after 4x24)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one shot takes place after last night episode (100****th****). I wanted to write about this because Aria's guilt, the pain that we see in her eyes is just killing me. So I hope you enjoy it**.

_**Out of reach**_

_**Ezra's POV**_

I was entering my apartment after a long working day when a white envelope caught my eye on the floor. I picked it up and on the top in black cursive was written "Ezra". I would now that writing from anywhere, it was Aria's. I wondered why she would just drop something like that on my apartment floor, she must have slide it under the door. But why? Last night was the best night of my life, sure it started with pain and Aria's fear of never being able to move on from Shana's death but it ended in the most perfect way. I knew now for sure that no matter what happen, Aria and I will love each other until death tears us apart.

So I removed my coat and put my bag along my desk before sitting on the couch. I opened the envelope and started reading it.

Dear Ezra,

(Know that this is probably the hardest thing that I ever had to do in my life.)

I've been thinking about what you said earlier and I think that you are right, I am afraid. Afraid because I know that eventually, one day you will break my heart either it's intentionally or not. I know that you are probably going to convince me once again that you love me more than anything and that I will believe because this is exactly how I feel about you. But then you are going to tell me that you will never break my heart because I'm "It" for you.

I know that you think that now but what about a month, a year from now when my guilt and my conscience will have consumed me, when all the cracks, in the wall that I put up in front of me, will connect and break entirely. What about then, are you still going to want to be with me? No, of course not and I will not hold that against you because I would run away from myself if I could. That's why I need to leave, before you see all my imperfections and get dragged in my problems. Because I want you to remember me as the girl you fell in love with and not the girl who drove you away because of all her emotional baggage in that believe me when I say it's a pretty huge burden and I wouldn't want to impose it on anyone.

So yes I am afraid, afraid that you are going to see me as the broken girl that's been hurt before and that made other peoples life unbearable, as the girl that ended a life and broke so many others, and not as the joyful girl you fell in love with. I am going to drive you away because that's what I do and this is why I don't deserve you. I am sorry, my fears and the voices in my head are not only going to break my heart but it will break yours in the process and for that I am deeply sorry. I know that last night you told me that you never wanted to hear me say that I was sorry again but I am. This isn't fair to you. I don't deserve your love but you give it to me anyway, but when I walk away you are going to take of running and come right after me but I won't look back, I won't have the courage to.

You deserve so much more than a girl afraid that you'll leave her, afraid that you will realize that I am not a good person, that I am a murderer, because that's who I am. You probably have no idea of how much I love and this is why I need to leave now. I am really sorry but hopefully one day I'll find a way to come back to you healed and unbroken. Until then, don't wait for me and know that I have been loving you since the day our eyes met.

I love you… Always

Aria

Tears were running down my face. I didn't what to do… Aria, the love of my life had just left… I read the letters 3 more times to make sure that I wasn't dreaming or making things up. But I wasn't, she had really in some way give up on us, but more certainly she had give up on herself. I tried to call her at least a dozen of times but she never answered. I went to her house, but she was nowhere to be found. On her desk was simply written on a tears stained paper "I love you –Aria".

That's the very moment where I promised her and vowed to myself that I would wait for her, no matter how long it would take for her to come back to me. I would wait for her, even if this meant never seeing her again and living my life waiting for a love that will never come back, I would wait for her…. I would wait for her…

**A/N: I know it's a really short One shot but I hope you enjoyed it! I'd like to hear what you thought about it. **

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Always**

**Eléonore **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So some of you suggested that I should do more chapters, so I did this other one. I was inspired I guess. This is all story was based on the absolutely heart breaking and amazing song call "Don't deserve you" by the Plumb. It's one of the song featured in last night PLL episode (100****th****) and I have been loving this song for a while now, it's one of my favorite! Enjoy this new chapter!**

_**TWO**_

_**Ezra's POV**_

Today, was the first anniversary of Aria's departure. Well calling it this way feels like it's a party but trust me it's not a day that is going to bring me joy. I have looked everywhere from her, I begged her friends to tell me where she went but none of them gave me a answered. All my messages, email and calls had been unanswered. I still couldn't understand how the love of my life could've disappear like this. It's like she had feel from the surface of the earth. Her face is the first thing that I she every morning when I wake up and my last though before sleeping always goes to her. I know that she asked me to move on from her but how could I. She was, is my everything. I'll spend my life looking for her, I'll never give up. I was scared for her, scared of the worst. I hadn't had any news in a year neither from her, her friends or her parents and it made me fear the worst. I knew Aria, I know that the guilt and pain that lead her to move away could also drive her to attempt some action that I wouldn't even imagine.

I got dressed like every morning, had breakfast and left for work. My days were meaningless without her. My days passed slowly knowing that she wasn't going to be there when I would go home. I missed her every second of everyday, this was my life now, this had been my life for the last year. I was teaching Creative writing at Hollis and Spencer was in one of my class. Every time that I had try to talked to her she would always find an excuse to leave, leaving me answerless every time. Today w the day were Spencer was in my class and nothing surprised me more when she came to my desk after the class had ended. She put an envelope on my desk and left before I could say anything.

Just like a year ago, the same cursive writing was sitting on the envelope. It was Aria's. I cached my breath and started reading the letter.

_September 26, 2015_

Dear Ezra 

(I'm not sure if you still live in Rosewood so I asked Spencer to deliver this for you.)  
I know it's been a year, a year since I slipped that letter under your door, a year since I was a coward and couldn't handle saying goodbye face to face. I couldn't because I knew deep down inside that you would succeed in convincing me to stay. I miss you.

You are the first thing that come in my mind when I wake up and the last thing I think about before falling asleep every night. I see you in every key lime pie that I eat, I see you in every one of my dreams. I'm not even sure you'll read this letter to the end, you are probably mad at me and you are probably going to tore this letter to pieces but still I'm writing it. I know that you must hate me right now and you have every right to, I hate myself too for leaving you like this. But you have to understand that this was the better thing to do for the both of us. I didn't want you to live with my guilt and the feeling that you had to make things better for me. You deserved to live a life full of love, joy and mutual happiness which I couldn't give to you.

In case you are wondering I'm doing better, I still have nightmares of Shana coming back from the dead for revenge. Every time I see a police officer I am afraid that they'll arrest me. The A messages have stopped but I still jump every time my phone rings. Every day I check the internet to see if there is any suspect or news about Shana's murder. Every morning I catch my breath before looking at the endless internet pages. I'm not sure what I'm looking for, maybe the answer to what my life is going to be.

I honestly don't really know why I am writing you this letter. It's probably going to bring pain and sadness or bad memories to you but you should know that on my side I only have wonderful memories about. I know that I already told you not to wait for me but I'm telling you again. Live your life to the fullest, love to the deepest and try to forget about me.  
I know that you tried to find me, stop I won't tell you were I live now or give you my new phone number because I love you too much to give you hope where there might not be some.

This letter was probably mistake but still I needed to write it. I truly miss you every second of the day and I'm being selfish by telling you this.

Please move on from me, you deserve it.

I love you… Always

Aria

Just like a year ago, tears were rolling down my face… I was so absorb in reading the letter again and again that I didn't notice the students entering the room for my next class. I quickly swiped my tears away when one of my freshman asked "Good or bad new Mr. Fitz?". I had no idea on how to reply to this simple yet complicated question. "Well, a little bit of both I think" was all I could come up with.

It was a good news indeed. Aria writing to me meant that she hadn't forget about me, that she was still loving me. This letter also meant that she was still alive and trying to get better.

But this letter was also a cold reminder of what we use to have, of the feeling of lost I had in my chest since she left last year.

Now more than ever I knew that I had to wait for her. I would wait for her no matter how long it takes for her to come back in my arms. I would wait for her.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just like for the first chapter I'd like to know what you thought about this. Would you like some more chapters? **

**Reviews are always welcome! **

**Always**

**Eléonore **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So there is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it !**

_**THREE**_

Today Ella Montgomery paid me a visit. She knocked on my office door at Hollis and entered with an apologetic smile. "Hi Ezra, how are you?"

"I'm… fine thank you. I don't want to sound rude but what are you doing here exactly? It's not like you and I have a nice and simple relationship."

"Well, you know what day it is today?" Ella asked trying not to look into my eyes

"How could I forget. Do you have a letter for me" I replied with a certain hint of hope in my voice.

"Yes. Ezra, I need to know, why did she felt, what happened that she needed so badly to leave town, her friends, her family but most of all you?"

"I can't tell you Ella, I'm not even sure myself but I think this is something you need to ask her in person"

Ella gave me the letter turned away and left without speaking another word.

_September 26, 2016_

Dear Ezra,

Two years, two entire years without earring your voice, without seeing a smile grow on your face locking your eyes into mine. Two years, and not a day has passed without asking myself if you are ok, if I made the right choice. But I guess that it's a bit to late to have regrets, isn't it.

I hope that when you go to bed every night and wake up every morning you have someone who loves you as much as I did (as I still do), someone that you consider your everything and that returns you all the love you might give her. I also hope that she knows that she is a lucky girl, that she must be as much amazing as you are and that I tell her thank you for bringing back the sparks in your eyes. I truly hope that all of this is true and that you are not alone trying to find me. If you are still trying to find me, please move on, find happiness and true love.

I know that it's been more than two years but I can't shake the growing and burning guilt out of my body. It's like a constant shadow, a constant weight on my shoulder. I can't take Shana's lifeless body out of my mind. It comes back every single times I close my eyes. I know that it has been two years but I'm going to go to the police and denounce myself.  
I need to do this, for me, for Shana's family bug also for you. I'm hoping that the next time you'll see me or hear from me would be when they announced that I killed her so like that you will finally admit that I am not innocent, that I am a murderer that don't deserve you, that don't deserve you waiting your life waiting for me.

I won't pled shelf defense, I'll pled murder without premeditation with running and lying for two all years. Don't try to call friends in order to stop me because by the time they'll be here It's going to be too late. I love you Ezra and know that I'm not doing this out of craziness or depression. I am doing what I should have done two years ago and I don't, I won't regret it.

Know that I have loved you since our eyes met and I will love you until my last breath. I'm not sure if I'll be there to write you another letter next year so if this is the last one I am sorry for everything. Ezra Fitz you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will forever be thankful to have had you in my life. You deserve the best that life has to offer.

I love you ... Always  
Aria

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She was going to turn herself to the police. And while I was reading this she probably already have done it. I was furious, angry and shocked. How could she do this to herself? Last year she told me she was doing better. I couldn't and didn't want to picture Aria in an orange suit. She wasn't a murderer, she wanted me to realize it but that's not who she is. She is a young woman scared to the bones that has been bullied all through her teenage year and when she came face to face with A-, she only did it as self defense to protect her friends and herself from dying.

I ran to my car towards Spencer's apartment. Once I reached my destination, I loudly bang on the door.

"Spencer, open up, I know you are here, please open the door it's about Aria, she is or she is doing the biggest mistake of her life as we speak. Please open the door I know you are here" I yelled through the door

"What's going on Ezra, what do you mean Aria is doing the biggest mistake of her life right now? " Spencer said with confusion while opening the door

"She is going to turn herself to the police for Shana's murder"

"What? Oh my god we need to call Emily and Hanna"

Ten minute later both Hanna and Emily arrived rushing to the door with both fear and sadness in their eyes. We were currently in Spencer's living room when she got a text from Toby telling her to turn on the TV news.

We turned the TV on and suddenly a flash came through the screen as the anchor spoke. "News flash, today a major information came to the police regarding Shana Fring's murder case. The police declared receiving a person this morning denouncing them self as the culprit in this murder case, Miss Aria Montgomery, already known to the police for the investigation in Alison Dilaurentis disappearance when she was a teenager."

Aria may have giving up on herself but I am going to do anything to make her a free woman again. I would do anything.

**A/N: Thanks a lot to everyone that reviewed or added this story to their alert or favorite it. Once again I'd like to know what you thought about this chapter! Even if it's criticism I take it all. Give me any though on what you'd like to see happen or what you thought of the chapter! Thank you so much again all of this means so much to me **

**Always **

**Eléonore**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SO here's the new chapter of 'Out of reach' ! **

_**FOUR**_

_**Aria's POV**_

It had been four years since I left Rosewood in my review mirror, four years that I left Ezra on the side of the road. But it had also been four years since I committed a murder, on that fateful night in New York, I took someone's life and today I will finally pay for what I did and maybe my mind will finally rest in some kind of less guilty peace. I've been sending Ezra's letter every year for the past three years but this year I won't be able to since today is the trial for Shana's murder. I chose not to pled shelf defense against my lawyer's advice because even if it was self defense, I still did kill Shana and she did not deserve to die, she deserved to be treated or put being bars but her life shouldn't have ended at 18. I am a murderer and I need to take the fault for it. My parents tried to get in touch in me during the past year while I was in detention but I never agreed to seeing them. I didn't want them to see me in an orange jumpsuit trying to understand what happened and trying to get me to pled self defense. The only person I was talking to at the moment was Mrs. Lancaster my lawyer. I still miss Ezra every single day I wish I was in his arms every morning but every time I open my eyes, I'm back in my jail cell on the cold hard bed by myself. I really hope he isn't going to show up today because that would be too hard to handle and I'd rather that he doesn't see me confess eye to eye with the jury that I was a killer. And like every morning a sentence that Mona once said to me popped up in my mind. "Miss Aria you are a killer, not Ezra's wife" , back them I just thought she was crazy but looking back she couldn't have been more right.

"Miss Montgomery it's time to go now" my lawyer said to me before standing up and holding the door so the guard and I could make our way towards the court room. I was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse making me look very sophisticated! I looked like any other person in the room except that I was hand-cuffed . I sat next to my lawyer at the accused table. The judge and the jury took their places and the trial began. After hearing my lawyer explain the all A situation and Shana's and I relationship, she called me to the bar.

"Mrs. Montgomery, you are pleading guilty of Shana's Fring murder without premeditation and you claim it wasn't self defense. I am right?"

"Yes, absolutely"

"Can you tell me what happen on that exact evening Mrs. Montgomery please."

"Me and my friends had been black mailed by a person named "A" for approximately two years when we found out that Alison hadn't got missing. So we went to New York to end things up with 'A' and bring Ali home. But A cornered us on a rooftop. If it hadn't been for Ezra, my ex-boyfriend we would all be dead. 'A' shot him and escape. Later at the hospital, Ezra told me that 'A' was Shana so I went to the theatre where my friends where hiding Alison and there was Shana so I took the first thing that I could and hit her in the head causing her to fall hit her head and die." I said without stuttering or hesitation.

"On your way to the theatre where you planning on killing Shana?"

"That wasn't why I was going there but the idea popped up in my head a couple times. But no it wasn't my intention"

"If it wasn't your intention, why aren't you pleading self defense Mrs. Montgomery?"

"I don't want to plead self defense because I don't deserve it, I killed Shana and ran away leaving her lifeless body on the floor like she meant nothing. I killed an eighteen years old girl that had a full life in front of her. I lied about it for three years, I tried to forget and to move on but I couldn't. I killed her and ran away I deserve to be in jail for the rest of my life."

"But Shana Fring did black mailed you and made you suffer for years so why feel guilty about ending the life of your torturer?"

"Because no one no matter what they did deserve to die this way. No one deserves to be killed like this. I am a murderer and it's time people finally realize it and stop seeing me as the victim here"

"That would be all Mrs. Montgomery thank you"

I stood up and went back to my chair next to my lawyer.

The judge started to speak again. "Now, I would like to call to the bar someone who requested to speak in favor of Mrs. Aria Montgomery. Mr. Fitz, please come to the bar." My jaw dropped, it couldn't be. Ezra couldn't be here, he wasn't supposed to be here he was supposed to have move on from me not fight for me. But I turned around and it was true coming from the far end of the court room, I saw Ezra Fitz, pushed by Spencer, Emily and Hanna, makes his way towards me and the bar. I saw that he was looking at me with a smile that no else but me could have noticed. I didn't know what to do or how to react. It wasn't supposed to happen like that.

Ezra took place at the bar and began to speak.

"Thank you your honor for allowing me to say those few words in favor of Mrs. Montgomery"

"The parole is all yours Mr. Fitz"

"Aria, four years ago, you left without even saying goodbye. At first I thought it was because of my book and all the secrets I kept from you but it wasn't. Thinking like that was a selfish move from my part. I thought this was the reason for a all year but then I got your first letter and everything began to be clearer in my head. You left four years ago because you wanted to protect, to protect my feeling and to spare me all the complication that came with your guilt and sorrow. You left four years ago thinking that running away would ease your guilt and your regrets but it didn't. You told me to move on with my life but I didn't, I couldn't. How could I, you were and always will be the love of my life. All of you are probably wondering why I'm defending her today. I love her and giving up on her isn't an option that ever crossed my mind. In all your letters, you told me that I should start seeing you as a murderer since that's what you thought you were. And I know that a year you confessed because you couldn't handle it anymore. But not pleading self defense was a mistake because that's what it was Aria, self defense. Yes, you did kill Shana but I know you, the girls know you they were there with you, you never meant to kill hurt you just wanted to stop her from shooting all of your friends just like I took a bullet from her stopping her from killing you. Last year in your last letter, you told not to try to stop you or defend you. But I can't just like I couldn't move on, I can't let you do that to yourself. I can't let them throw you in jail without putting up a fight. So here I am today standing in front off all of you to say that you are not a murderer Aria, you saved the life of your four best friends. You didn't mean to kill her, you never meant to harm anyone. And because guilt and remorse has been eating you for the last four years you are now seeing you as a monster you are not. So please Ladies and Gentlemen don't accuse her of murder when all she did was save four others. Aria, know that I have loved you since our eyes met and I will love you until my last breath. And I will never stop fighting for you. I love you.

Thank you your honor."

Tears were rolling down my face, I couldn't believe that he would do that for me. After finishing his speech, Ezra simply stood up and left the bar not taking his eyes away from me for one second.

**A/N: So thank you for everyone's comments on the last chapter. I love how your comment shows that you are really into this story and thank for all your suggestions and remarks it helped a lot! Thank you for all your kind words it means a lot. So once again I'd like to know what you thought of this new chapter, good, bad things everything is welcome! And what would you like to see happening in the future !**

**Always**

**Eléonore**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the new Chapter of "Out of Reach". I hope you enjoy it.**

_**FIVE**_

_**Ezra's POV**_

An hour, it had been an hour since the jury went to the deliberation room. They have been debating over the Montgomery VS Fringe case for over an hour. I was sitting on a bench just outside of the courtroom. On my side were Spencer, Hanna and Emily, they claimed to be here because of me but I know this isn't true, I know they are here because they all want to save their best friend just like Aria saved them four years ago. Aria's parents were nowhere to be seen, I guess supporting their daughter in a difficult time was something Byron couldn't do, just like being there when his daughter was being bullied and blackmailed. But for Ella not to be here was something that surprised me more than anything. She was her mother after all, she was always there for Aria. But then I remembered that she left for Austria with her new husband Zack last month. Getting away was probably much easier than to stand by her daughter. So the girls and I was all Aria had left.

Three hours, it had been three hours since the Jury left the court room. It had been three hours since I made my speech trying to save Aria from spending the rest of her life in prison or in the death row. I couldn't handle seeing Aria in an orange jumpsuit, but even if this was her faith, I would visit her everyday whether she would want to see me or not. She is the love of my life and will always be, I won't be leaving her.

Finally, after four hours the judge called us back in the court room so they could give the jury's decision. We went back in there and my heart was pounding harder with every minute. Aria was back to sitting next to her lawyer not showing any stress or fear on her face, but I could tell that she was scared because of the way she was twisting her fingers with her other hand. The jury made their way into the court room and the head of the jury gave the judge the envelope containing the faith of Aria's future. The judge slowly opened it, read it only for him and then he asked the final question.

"Will the jury please stand up and give their decision concerning the Montgomery versus Fringe case, please."

The jury rose up and the head spoke loudly and clearly.

"We declare Mrs. Aria Montgomery guilty of Mrs. Shana Fringe. From this, we voted unanimity for the death penalty concerning Mrs. Montgomery"

My world just crumbled down with every single word the Jury was saying. I glanced at Aria and she appeared to be in shocked, a single tear was falling from her face but she couldn't seem to be able to move or speak, she just seemed over shocked with what we just heard.

I was lost but someone keep shaking me and calling my name.

"Ezra!"

"Ezra come on woke up the jury is about to tell us their final decision"

I opened my eyes and realize that this was all a dream, that Aria wasn't going to the death row or at least I prayed she wasn't.

This time, I made sure that I wasn't dreaming again before stepping into the court room. I was physically shacking, afraid of what the verdict was going to be. I looked at Aria just like in my dream, she had the same blank expression and she was still twisting her fingers with fear. Her lawyer was telling her something in her hears but that didn't make Aria smile or gringe, she just stayed like she was a doll on a chair. I was restraining myself from running to the front of the room and take her in my arms to tell her that everything was going to be fine.

"The session is now back in order" the judge said before using his hammer to make the room silent .

"Will the jury please step in and please the head jury hand me the sealed envelope."

The head jury took the four steps there was between him and the judge and handed him the envelope containing once again Aria's faith. The judge opened it and nodded as he was reading it.

"Now, will the jury let us now their final decision please." He said closing the envelope

"After a long deliberation we voted at unanimity non guilty and self defense concerning Mrs. Montgomery and Shana's fringe death."

"Thank you. Mrs. Montgomery you are now free to leave the court room since you have been cleared of all the accusation towards you concerning Shana's Fringe murder. The session is now closed" he used his hammer to slap the table three times before standing up and leaving the court room.

Aria was free, she wasn't going to spend her life in prison or be killed for the sake of the death penalty. At this moment, I couldn't hold myself anymore, I stood up, and ran towards Aria.

I called her name on my way towards her "Aria", she turned herself and smile when she saw my face. I lifted her in my arms and kissed her with all the love and relieved and passion I had in my entire body. When we pulled back in order to breath, she simply whispered in my hears "Thank you for saving me again." I had the love of my life back in my arms safe and sound and I wasn't going to let her go or slip away from me ever again. She was with me, alive and happy and that's all I needed to be whole again.

**A/N: So I'm sorry this chapter was a bit small! So thank you all so much for your reviews it means a lot every time I read them no matter if it's long or not even a simple smiley face make me smile so thank you so much. So this was the last chapter of this story but I was just thinking of making one more as an epilogue, what do you think about an epilogue ? Let me know ! I would really like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, it would really help me improve myself for the future **

**Always **

**Eléonore**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So like I said I would, this is the epilogue for the story "Out of Reach". It sets 10 years after the trial. I hope you enjoy it.**

_**SIX**_

_**Ten Years Later (present time)**_

Sixteen years ago, Aria Montgomery walk into my life, fourteen years ago, Aria Montgomery slipped out of my life and ten years ago, Aria Montgomery came back in it hoping it would never end again. Now, sixteen years after laying my eyes on her for the first time, Aria Fitz is sleeping soundly in my embrace. I will never get tired of watching her sleep, she seems so peaceful and happy, I will never get tired of admiring her beautiful and flawless face. She is and always will be the most gorgeous women on earth for my concern.

_***** Flashback *****_

_**Eight Years Before**_

Tonight Aria and I are going out on a date in her favorite Italian/Vegan restaurant. We met seven years ago and I still can't believe how she ended up choosing me over all the guys chasing after her. Seven years after seeing her for the first time, I was still madly and deeply in love with her.

After paying the check, I took Aria on a walk in the heart of New York, Central Park. We walked hand in hand not wanting to let go of each other, like we needed the touch of each other to breath. We sat down on a rock giving us a great views of the city night light. After a while, I made Aria stand up and I kneeled down taking a violet velvet box out of my pocket in the same time.

"I took you out tonight in the most amazing city in the world because to me you are the most amazing person and women in the whole wide world. No one can compare to your beauty and intelligence. You are the reason I want to open my eyes in the morning, you are my reason to keep fighting for what I want, you are my reason for living. When we met seven years ago, I was in a dark place where emptiness filled my heart but you brought the light back inside filling my heart with your smile and love. Aria Hazel Montgomery, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?". As I spoke those last words, I opened the box reveling a diamond engagement ring with the engravement "Through darkness and light I'll always be yours –EF" .

Aria said yes in a heartbeat and kissed me like there would be no tomorrow.

_***** End of Flashback *****_

_**Present Time**_

I was lost in my thoughts, lying on the bed next to my sleeping wife when I heard little tipped toe from the end of the hallway coming towards our room. Two seconds later, the door was opened by the small hand of our three years old daughter Grace. She ran towards the bed jumping on it almost right on top of her mother. "Daddy, daddy, I want mommy to wake up so I could cuddle with her, pwease!" She whispered with a small smile on her adorable little face. "Honey, why don't you cuddle with me instead while mommy get some rest" I said back looking at Aria's baby bumps. "Okay daddy but don't do the tickle monster, he is a meany!" she said while getting into my embrace. We laid there quietly enjoying our daughter/father time when I closed my eyes taking me back into the past.

_***** Flashback *****_

_**Four Years Before **_

I opened up the door of the apartment we bought earlier in the year with Aria after a hard day of work at the publishing firm. I stepped in taking of my coat and shoes but Aria wasn't here to great me at the door like every single other day since she usually gets out of work earlier than me. I was surprised but not worried until I heard the sound of someone throwing up coming from the bathroom. I knocked on the door concerned about Aria's health. "Honey, can I come in"

"I'm fine don't worry, I'll be out in a minute" a second after I heard her throwing up again.

"From what I can hear, you don't sound fine at all. I'm coming in" I announced

Aria was on the bathroom floor with her hair in a messy bun and she was resting her heads on the toilet seat looking more pale than ever. Next to the sink, something caught my eyes but I didn't say anything. Aria stood up and washed her face, hands and teeth. Then she nervously turned on her right so she could face me and she gave me the small pen looking like object that was on the sink two second before. A positive pregnancy test was now resting in my hand.

"Is it…. Are you… am I going to … to … to be a father? Are you really pregnant?" I could barely ask Aria

"Hum…. Yes I have four other test to confirm this one. Are you mad? Please tell me you are not mad" Aria asked with a really worried tone

"Oh My God Aria, We are going to be parents" I said taking her in my arms and lifting her to turn in the air. We were jumping in the middle of the bathroom overexcited to become parents.

"I was so worried you were going to be mad. I love you so much Ezra" Aria said before locking her lips on mine

"I love you too" I said were we broke the kiss to take our breath.

_***** End of Flashback *****_

_**Present Time**_

I suddenly opened my eyes again as Grace was shaking me and saying with her three year old little girl voice "Daddy, don't go back to sweep, it's not the night you can't sweep anymowe! You and mommy are funny people you always want to sweep when it's not the night!" she made me laugh and I surprised her by taking her back in my embrace tickling her. Because of all the noise Grace and I were making from our tickle fight, Aria woke up.

"Good morning my awesome husband" she simply said giving me a kiss.

"Mommy, you are up!" Grace said with overexcitement

"Hi, baby" Aria said cuddling with Grace.

So here I was. I have the most astonishing wife I could have ever dreamt of. We have the cutest, smartest and most adorable little girl and a second child, we already love so much, in the way. My life is simply my definition of perfection.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed from the first to the last chapter! Your comments always made me smile and proud to write story for you guys. I really love writing and being able to so it and share it with you is really awesome plus your comments were always amazing so thank you so much **** This is officially the end of this story it makes me kind of sad because I had a really great time writing this story. Plus it started out as a One Shot so making it into a full story was a great experience ! If you liked my writing or if you are Ezria fan or both, make sure to check out my other stories! I wrote another OS called "What If" and I am currently in the middle of a multi-chapter story called "Trying to Remember"! Even if it's the end I'd still like to hear what you thought of this chapter!**

**Thank you again you guys are amazing !**

**Always **

**Eléonore**


End file.
